ABSTRACT, Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities Since its inception in 1999, IUSCC served not only as a hub that fostered interactions between researchers and clinicians to improve patient care, it embraced education and training as one of its important missions. IUSCC Cancer Research and Career Enhancement and Related activities (sponsored/supported and/or member involved) now include >500 trainees per year, 11 different research opportunities, nine education initiatives, 22 training programs and 29 mentoring and professional development opportunities. To enhance transparency, efficiency, accountability, and to coordinate and align educational activities with IUSCC Research Programs, a committee-on-education (ICOE) was established. It is comprised of basic and clinical scientists from various schools and PIs of T32s. To provide educational opportunities for under-represented population and to develop diverse biomedical workforce, IUSCC procured a CURE supplement in 2002. This supplement allowed IUSCC to train >250 high school and undergraduate students from under-represented population and >90% of these trainees went on to graduate with bachelor's degrees and ~70% entered healthcare/science professions. IUSCC members are currently PIs of three cancer-related T32s and preceptors in four other T32s and medical scientist training program. IUSCC members teach graduate level cancer biology courses and train graduate students/post-doctoral fellows in their labs. Since 2010, 28 students graduated with PhD from an IUSCC member's lab and 56 are currently in various stages of training. Approximately 35% of our former trainees are faculty in academia. IUSCC has focused its efforts heavily on mentoring oncology fellows and junior faculty. A mentor is assigned to all oncology fellows. All oncology fellows perform mentored clinical research and approximately 60% of oncology fellows obtain academic positions. All Associate Members have a mentoring committee at least until they receive tenure. In last funding period, 12 junior Associate Members have received extramural funding and promoted/tenured. By bringing together cancer researchers from various schools and departments through regular seminars and grand rounds, program-specific annual retreats, grant workshops and annual cancer research day, IUSCC provided fertile ground for flow of information between basic and clinical science thus fostering trans-disciplinary collaborations and training opportunities. All of our educational efforts should lead to better patient care by disseminating latest advances to patient care givers including community oncologists, nurses and patient advocates. IUSCC in coordination with division of Hematology/Oncology has created various CME and non-CME education avenues, which include, a unique tumor boards, that meet every week. These outcomes and missions are accomplished through three Aims: 1) To coordinate and align IUSCC- wide cancer education and training activities across Research Programs; 2) To provide cancer research enrichment activities from: teens to trainees to tenure; and 3) To extend educational opportunities for Health Professionals across Indiana.